Cumber
Cumber, also known as the "Evil Saiyan", is an antagonist from the Super Dragon Ball Heroes series. He is a powerful and ancient Saiyan that Fu managed to pull from his timeline and imprison him on the Prison Planet. He is the secondary antagonist of the Prison Planet Saga and a major antagonist in the Universal Conflict Saga. He was voiced by Rikiya Koyama. Personality Like most Saiyans, Cumber has a lust to battle strong opponents. However like Broly, it's on a more extreme and brutal level. He also has a violent reaction to anyone who has the Super Saiyan God form. Appearance Cumber is a very tall Saiyan with height the same as Broly's. He has long, black, spikey hair that extends to his waste. Red-irises and a Saiyan tail. He wears a mask over his mouth and has a white straight-jacket on most of the time. When freed from his restraints, he wears blue baggy pants and a sleeveless red shirt. History Background Cumber's past remains unknown, however it's possible that Cumber has some history with the Original Super Saiyan God (due to his violent reaction to Goku's Super Saiyan God form and recognizing it). Some time later, Cumber was pulled out of his time by Fu and imprisoned on the Prison Planet. Prison Planet Saga Cumber soon managed to break free from his prison cell and makes a bee line to where Goku and Vegeta are. Upon arriving, he immediately attacks the duo with his dark energy. Goku attempts to punch Cumber but is then corrupted by the Evil Saiyan's energy, going berserk in the process. Berserk Goku then turns on Vegeta, attacking the Saiyan prince savagely. Soon after, Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to help out. Cooler then ascends to his Golden form and attacks Cumber with a powerful Supernova attack. However, the attack has little effect on Cumber and with it finally manages to break out of his straight-jacket, gaining a major power boost. Goku and Vegeta soon fuse into Vegito in order to combat Cumber. Cumber then battles Vegito Blue, managing to back Vegito into a corner. Forcing Vegito to activate the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. Cumber then unleashes a powerful energy sphere attack at Vegito whom in turn countered the energy sphere with his Final Kamehameha resulting in a beam struggle. Vegito's attack manages to come on top however Cumber deflects the attack with little effort. Cumber then launches a power ball into the air, transforming into a Golden Great Ape. He soon shoots a mouth beam at Vegito causing him to defuse back to Goku and Vegeta. The Saiyan duo face Great Ape Cumber in battle. Universal Conflict Saga Cumber was sent by Hearts to rampage across Universe 11, where he defeats Toppo and faces Jiren. Against the latter, Cumber found enjoyment in fighting against the titanic Pride Trooper, before long their battle was interrupted by Hearts, whom transports him to Universe 3 (much to his personal disdain). Powers and Abilities Cumber is one of the most powerful warriors in Universe 7. Able to unleash massive amounts of dark energy to his opponents. He's also able to corrupt other beings into being evil with his dark energy, however the effects are temporary (as seen with Goku). He can take Golden Cooler's Supernova point blank range and come out un-fazed. He can fight on par (and\or overwhelm) with Super Saiyan God's, Blue's and 4's. Cumber is extremely powerful. His base form was able to contend with Vegito in his SSB state while using the base Kaio-Ken and easily defeat Toppo. Like most Saiyans, he can also transform into the Great Ape form (or Golden Great Ape in his case). He can also use Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3. As a Super Saiyan, his power increases 50 fold from base. As a Super Saiyan 3, he is 400 times as strong as his base state. As a Golden Great Ape, he is 500 times as strong as his base state. In his Golden Great Ape form, he would be the most powerful being in existence outside of the Omni King Zeno and the angels. He can also create a Power Ball to transform into a Golden Great Ape without a moon, and he can control himself in that state, much like Vegeta. Gallery Cumber art.png dragon-ball-heroes-ssj-cumber-vs-kiao-ken-vegito-1123336.jpeg Comparisons between Broly and Kale2.jpg dragon-ball-heroes-kanba-cumber-reactions-1123005-1280x0.jpeg super-dragon-ball-heroes-capitulo-2 14.jpg DarkSaiyan.png SS3 Cunber.png Kanba ape.png Some evil dude by rmehedi-dcdbwfe.png Kanba full.png Evil Saiyan Kanba.png Kanba the Evil Saiyan 110.jpg|Golden Great Ape Cumber vs. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito Light_vs_Dark_part_two.jpg|Cumber vs. Ultra Instinct Goku SDBH-Cumber-vs-Toppo.jpg|Cumber defeats Toppo. Jiren_VS_Cunber.png|Cunber vs. Jiren Cumber_SSJ.jpg|Cunber during his battle against Cooler. Trivia *Like other Saiyans, Cunber's name is a pun on a vegetable, in this case cucumber. While botanically speaking cucumbers are a fruit, they are classified as a culinary vegetable, similar to tomatoes. *Cunber shares a few traits with Broly : **Towering height with a massive muscular built (in Legendary Super Saiyan for Broly). **Unique energy capacities compared to other Saiyans. **Abnormally high power level in base form compared to transformed Saiyans. **A uniquely colored Great Ape form (orange for Cunber and green for Broly). **A savage lust for violence and fighting. **Inhuman levels of resilience against enemy attacks. **Having restraints (Cunber's straightjacket/mask and Broly's rings). **Have a deep hatred for someone (the Super Saiyan Gods for Cunber and Goku for Broly). **Blanked-eyes and enlarged muscles after reaching their highest Super Saiyan form (Super Saiyan 3 Full Power for Cunber and Legendary Super Saiyan for Broly) Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Lycanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enigmatic Category:Presumed Deceased